


Shattered

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Angst Week 2018 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bubble, Crying, Death, Denial, Drabble, F/F, Gem Shards, Gems, Give Lapis a break, Grief, Heartbreak, Lapidot Angst Week 2018, Oneshot, Sad, Screaming, Shattering - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot angst week 2018: Day 3: Heartbroken.Lapis’ heart breaks as she looks at the green gem shards in front of her.





	Shattered

Lapis thought she knew what true suffering was, but she had never been more wrong in her entire life. She had been forcibly imprisoned for thousands of years, left alone to rot inside of the mirror. She had also spent time at the bottom of the oceans, it had shaped her, it had felt like nothing could make her feel good ever again. Loneliness had taken control over her.

She had been so stupid, because nothing could be worse than her collapsing in the sand of the beach, feeling the stream of tears run down her face as she sobbed her heart out. Because I’m her hands, were Peridot’s shards, several tiny little green pieces of what once had been the gem she loved. Now she was shattered, these were useless pieces. Her Peridot was gone and was never coming back.

She screamed, not wanting to accept fate, her whole body was shaking as she mourned the gem that had done so much for her, that had helped her through all their tough times. The gem that finally made her feel whole again. They had talked about their future, but now all of those plans were ruined.

Peridot was no more, and Lapis was left alone in this cold and unforgiving world without her reason to live. This was what heartbreak felt like, Peridot was never coming back.

She carefully collected all the shards, gave everyone a tiny kiss before she bubbled them, the blue tint over the green shards made everything feel even worse.

The one that did this, would pay.


End file.
